The camera function has become an indispensable function module in smart terminals such as mobile phones and tablet computers. The built-in camera function in the smart terminal allows the users to record and share their own living conditions and beautiful scenes at any time and anywhere through the smart terminal.
Currently, at the moment of starting the camera of the smart terminal, the peripheral edges of the first few frames of the preview image will appear transient green or purple flashes during performing the image signal processing ISP due to the convergence action of the lens rolling off (Lens Rolloff). That is, there will be green or purple flashes around the preview image before normal display, which will obviously affect the user's photo experience.